


Never Disturb Kazemaru's Sleep

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Kidou forgot one crucial detail to warn Teikoku about Kazemaru: Never disturb the defender's sleep.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Never Disturb Kazemaru's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade_to_silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_to_silver/gifts).



Of all the things that Kidou had forgotten to tell the team about Kazemaru, it was the most crucial one. 

No, he doesn't have any life threatening illnesses or something, but it can threaten his former teammates' lives instead. 

There was a rule in Raimon's soccer team that they aren't allowed to wake the defender up unless it was necessary. 

But... Maybe it was also worth it that he wasn't able to tell them.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning when Shimerigawa Kageru decided to knock harshly on Kazemaru's bedroom in the Teikoku's soccer team dorms, shouting some lines about 'needing to talk to him' and 'it was important'. 

A glaring Kazemaru opened his bedroom door, but was trying to keep his temper in check as the goalkeeper (if he was even worthy to be called one) said it was important. 

Well, time to find out if it really was important.

"What is it?" Kazemaru asked, trying to mask the growl on his voice. 

"Kazemaru-san!" The way Shimerigawa said his name gave Kazemaru the urge to strangle him already, he wasn't in the mood to tolerate this thing early in the morning. "I'm here because I need to talk to you about something." 

"And that is?" Kazemaru asked, raising his eyebrow at him. 

"Well! Since you are the commander's right hand," Kazemaru internally winced at those words "That means you know all his plans for the match against Raimon!"

"So?" Kazemaru asked, somehow getting the point but wanting the words to come out of Shimerigawa's mouth.

"Since he had chosen me as well, you should tell me everything as well!" Shimerigawa said proudly. 

"Let me get this straight..." Kazemaru didn't even bother hiding the deep and dark growl escaping from the back of his throat "You woke me up at 5 in the morning just to tell you the commander's plans?" 

"Yeah. Why not?" Shimerigawa asked, still oblivious of what he had just placed himself in.

Kazemaru took a step forward, then another, and another, and continued until the goalkeeper was trapped on the corner of the hallway. 

"Do you even know if the commander has approved of me sharing the intel to you?" He asked with the darkest glare Kazemaru ever made, even darker than his Dark Emperors form. 

"I don't even need his permission to- eeek!" He screamed as Kazemaru punched the wall beside Shimerigawa's head. "A-are you sure you would do that? My father is one of the higher ups-"

"Do you honestly think I care about that?" Kazemaru asked before smirking evilly at Shimerigawa. 

And on that day, everyone at Teikoku learned that using a hissatsu that hasn't been perfected yet outside the field is a huge no-no.

....and Shimerigawa learned to leave Kazemaru alone.

On that day, they learned not to disturb the defender's sleep.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us Kazemaru could murder when you wake him up?" Sakuma asked Kidou with him and Genda glaring at the cape wearing boy.

"Why? Did something happen? Also. I forgot about it." Kidou casually said as if it was nothing. 

"Forgot? FORGOT?!" Sakuma said as he slammed his hands on the table "KAZEMARU BLEW A LARGE HOLE ON THE DORMS WITH HIS HISSATSU THAT HE HASN'T PERFECTED YET!!" 

"Oh... Spinning Fence was it? I heard him mentioning it to Endou once," 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Teikoku made Shimerigawa pay for the damages in the Teikoku soccer dorms.


End file.
